Flytrap: Savior of All
Flytrap: Savior of All is an American action-adventure-comedy animated series, being created by . It is produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studios and it airs on Nickelodeon since January 16, 2017. Synopsis Flytrap is a Venus Flytrap sent to defeat the evil army of dinosaurs and more villainous threats as well in order to save the world from invasion. Characters Main *'Flytrap' (voiced by ) - a short-tempered living flytrap who is one of the Master's students that was sent to stop Spinolord's deadly invasion. Supporting *'Nina' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - a sabertooth tiger that decides to help Flytrap on his missions. *'Kevin' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a happy but ditzy Velociraptor. *'The Master' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a human that is a master of Kung Fu who sent Flytrap to fight. *'Tyrannus' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a Tyrannosaurus rex who is allied to Flytrap who wants to get revenge on Spinolord for capturing his entire family. *'Mr. Shrimpy' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Tina Tear' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - TBD *'The Other Students' - Flytrap's classmates who were also sent to fight Spinolord and appear as recurring characters. Consists of: **'Goatface' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - a goat who was an annoyance to Flytrap. **'Dolores' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - a golden retriever Flytrap had a crush on. **'Mark E. Scissorbeaks VII' (voiced by John Kassir) - a sparrow who usually cracks jokes and slacks off. **'The Dodo' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - a dodo who is the smart one of the students. *'King Bravor' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - a rhino who rules the Cerous Kingdom. *'Dan the Face Paint' (voiced by Will Friedle) - a male Face Paint who TBD. *'Sausage Cat' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a cat who TBD Antagonists *'Spinolord' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - an evil Spinosaurus and has a powerful army of dinosaurs. **'The Neon Troodon' (voiced by Frank Welker) - a mysterious enforcer of Spinolord that is the color neon. **'Jorge' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a dimwitted walrus who serves as Spinolord’s “pet”. *'Dactyla' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - a female Pteranodon assassin who is really dangerous. *'Moose' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Snatchasaurus Rex' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'The Giant Rat' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Lord Perry Mantinas' (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) - TBD *'The Robot Queen' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - TBD *'Clancea the Witch' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - an evil and cruel teenage witch. *'The Hip-Hop Hare' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - TBD *'Dillon Duck' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Episodes List of Flytrap: Savior of All episodes Potential Crossover TBD Video Game Flytrap: The Game Trivia *This came out the same day Bunsen is a Beast premiered and when Regular Show ended. *This show is pretty much a bit lighter than both Samurai Jack and Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer. Tropes Flytrap: Savior of All/Tropes Merchandise List of Flytrap: Savior of All merchandise Gallery Flytrap.png|Flytrap Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Animated Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:2017 Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:2022 Category:TheLakesideMonster's ideas Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Comedy